


The Cannibal's Son

by AlibasterStorm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, OC, Underage - Freeform, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform, teen!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salvatore Storm; The world's most know Cannibal. He out-smarted the government for decades, always beneath their nose. What was his downfall? William Graham. His adopted son.</p><p>Salvatore met Will June 28th, 1995. He murdered William's parents in cold blood; Not the first time to happen. Killing a child's parents. What the a first? William quoting that he was being quite rude, and if he could wait until his Pokémon battle was done.</p><p>Now, Some 10+ years later; Salvatore is dead (Will think different) and William now works for the FBI. Helping catch the same people, who live the same way his adoptive father did.</p><p>All seems well, Until he meets Hannibal Lecter that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Hannigram Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Hannigram+Fans).



> I have not yet wrote the first chapter, i just wish to know if people would like this story. I'm also introducing the man characters.

_As the note said; here are the main characters. Not a huge summary. I will edit and put more if people wish this story to be written._

_**Please tell me if i should write/post a 1 chapter.**_

__

**** Salvatore Storm ** **

No one knows much about Salvatore, other then he was the first know cannibal to taught the FBI. He was known to be the smartest, witest and most cunning man.

** Hannibal Lecter **

Hannibal Lecter is also well know, more with the anymous kills then publicly shouting his name. He is also an amazing phyctraist and loves cooking.

** William Graham **

Will Graham is an FBI Agent with a disturbing gift. He can get into the heads of killers, or anyone really. He was the famous adoptive son of the Cannibal Killer Salvatore Storm.

** Abigail Hobbs (Lecter) **

The adoptive daughter of Hannibal Lecter; Abigail's biological father was also a Cannibal, but was killed by Will.


	2. The Cannibal's Son: TEASER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created a teaser for the story, Should i continue the story?

The Cannibals Son: Teaser

"So Doctor Lecter, do you have any opinions on this Copy-Cat killer?" Jack Crawford asked, leaning forward in his chair. Hannibal chuckled, "This is hardly appropriate dinner conversation Agent Crawford. Please wait until we are finished. It is quite rude otherwise."

Jack sighed but relented none of the less. Un-intentional pleasing the Cannibal for about 2 minutes; until jack's cell phone went off. He glanced as the screen, eyes lighting up in surprise. 

"Will." Jack's gets cut before he even manages to utter more then 1 word. "I'll help. Only this case. No more, no less. Got it Crawford?" Jack's face scrunches up in anger, "Your a 17 boy. You cannot speak to me like that."

A dark chuckle comes through the phone, "I respect people who earn my respect. You have yet to do that. Deal?" Jacks sighs, "Yes." Another sigh. "One more thing, Apologies to Doctor Lecter for me. I assumed you didn't go, or were even invited, your table manners are horrible to say the least."

Hannibal's eyes raise in barely noticeable confusion.

"Goodbye Jack, Mr. Lecter. Graham out."


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible. I'm sorry. I tried. I have not got a clue where i want this story to go, Any ideas?

The Cannibal's Son:

Chapter One:

It was a sunny day, A handful of fluffy white clouds in the air. The air was humid and my parents were running around. Ignoring like normal. Yet; today was different.   
He walked in like a panther about to strike, sliced their throats In seconds. He turned to me, stalked forward and I spoke.

"You interrupted my game, That's quite rude. I would have though you have better manners. Please wait a moment." He stops, his head falls sideways, and he smiles. A slight tilt to the right, a few degrees. "My name is-" I held my hand up, "Salvatore Storm. I know." A booming laugh echo's throughout the house, "And you are?"

"My name is William Graham. You may call me Will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Will's P.O.V.

My name is Will Graham, I am 17 years of age, and I work for the FBI. I suffer from Hyperthymesia, a condition that allows you to never forget. I attend school every once and awhile, but the need is not because I already passed years ago.

I tend to have slight anger issues, and can't stand rude people. I was bred to be perfect, but since Salvatore's 'Death', I lost some of my manners. I gained a temper, but that's about it. 

The Minnesota Shrike has been plaguing the people. He has killed multiple girls, all wind chaffed skin. Same height, Hair colour, eyes and roughly the same weight. Agent Crawford, Jack, asked me to help. I declined. Though, maybe it was a bad idea.

I have been doing nothing for awhile, and it's tiresome. Hmm, I'll call him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hannibal's View:

"So Doctor Lecter, do you have any opinions on this Copy-Cat killer?" Jack Crawford asked, leaning forward in his chair. Hannibal chuckled, "This is hardly appropriate dinner conversation Agent Crawford. Please wait until we are finished. It is quite rude otherwise."

Jack sighed but relented none of the less. Un-intentionally pleasing the Cannibal for about 2 minutes; until jack's cell phone went off. He glanced as the screen, eyes lighting up in surprise. 

"Will." Jack's gets cut before he even manages to utter more then 1 word. "I'll help. Only this case. No more, no less. Got it Crawford?" Jack's face scrunches up in anger, "Your a 17 boy. You cannot speak to me like that."

A dark chuckle comes through the phone, "I respect people who earn my respect. You have yet to do that. Deal?" Jacks sighs, "Yes." Another sigh. "One more thing, Apologies to Doctor Lecter . I assumed you didn't go, or were even invited, your table manners are horrible to say the least."

Hannibal's eyes raise in barely noticeable confusion.

"Goodbye Jack, Mr. Lecter. Graham out."

"So, Agent Crawford. Who exactly was our Guest of honour?" He groans, "Sorry Dr. Lecter. Will can be a handful." I nod, "Who exactly is Will? If you do not mind me asking." A shake of the head.

"His name is Will Graham. He's about 17, almost 18. He's a special investigator, two un-stable and under age to legally work for us. He is more know of being the adoptive son the Salvatore Storm." Shocked faces are echoed through out the dinning room.

"Really? He seems to be quite something. Would you ever need help, feel free to ask." A huge smile, "Thank you Hannibal."

~Le time Skip~

"Father, Who is the storm fellow?" So naïve, well as naïve as you can get for a connoisseur who prefers the meat of a man. "Salvatore Storm; He is one of the most cunning, dangerous and amazing Cannibal. He was called invincible."

"Isn't he dead though?" Is he, or is he not. "No one actually knows my dear Abigail, Except maybe that boy; William Graham. He was the adopted son, lived with Salvatore for about 10+ years. Everybody though he died with Salvatore. The other's will so be excited."


End file.
